Emmett's love
by Lb1986
Summary: Emmett find's a lost love from his past. sorry it's long some tell me how to break up chapter's? First twilight fic i wrote dont b mean.


_I remember the first time I ever saw him. I had been sitting next to the pond with my feet in the water. I was lonely having to move. My mother couldn't stand being in the same state , where her sister , her sisters husband an son had died. _

_He was very handsome. He was very tall an muscular. His skin was tanned from the sun. His hair was a dark black , with green eye's. There was a glint in his eye's._

_This had not been the first time I had seen him by the lake looking for fruit. I sometimes made extras for him not wanting him to have to beg for it._

" "_Hello" I said to him. He usually never talked to me but to changed. "Hello" he said with a thick accent. " I made an extra sandwich , you can have it if you'd like" I said handing it to him. " Thank you" he said practically devouring the sandwich in two bites._

" _So what is your name since I seem to see you a lot" I said. " My name is Emmet McCarty" he said. " Well I'm Chloe Andrews" I said._

_He had sat down across from me. He was still a little uneasy sitting next to me._

"_Where are you from?" I asked him wanting to know. "Dublin ,Ireland" he said. " I love your accent" I said with a smile. A blush came across his face._

_He quickly became someone I grew close to, we were in love. We learned a lot about each other. That's why I was so devastated when I learned that he had been killed in an accident. That year following was the worst in my whole life. I was killed an made into a monster. But I couldn't kill anymore. I began to live of the animals._

_Chapter One _

"_Alice POV"_

_The first vision had come the night before I stared high school again for the 100 time. It was of my brother , when he had been virtually alone in the world. There had been one person who cared about him an what he could do for them . This had been while he still had been human._

_The other vision had just come know , while I was sitting in the BMW , next to my husband. She was alive , well as live as one of us could be. She had been turned a few years after he been , by the one who had almost killed Bella years ago. She had only killed two humans in her 85 years, an that was only after she was first turned. She had the strength to not kill humans. She was coming to school in , in New Hampshire with us._

"_Alice what did you see? You've been out of it for ten minutes now" Jasper said to her. "Your not going to believe this" I said to him. "Tell me honey" he said. " Emmett's going to find his true mate" she said. " He's finally going to get over her" he said talking about the one who betrayed him. "He won't even remember her" I said._

"_Is she human?" Jasper asked me. "No , she's like us , she was turned a few years after him" she said. "Do you think , we should tell him now?" he asked her. "No , I've seen it play out" I said. "So what's her name?" Jasper asked me. "Chloe Andrews" I said. "She'll be in class with us then" he said. "Yes" I said to him._

_I don't know why I was starting my life over in a new town. High school was something that should only be repeated once in your life. I shoved a few bottles of the cranberry synthetic human blood in my bag. A friend of mine , was a scientist/doctor. He knew about my life an sent me a supply every week. There was a chemical in it , that let me absorb food , and digest it , so I didn't have to feed as often. There had been something drawing me to this town for a few months now. I would have to go by here every time , I went to Canada. I had rented a small apartment an enrolled my self in school a few weeks ago. I had only gotten there last night. This was my first time going back to high school since, 1969. That was interesting going to school in that time. _

_I changed into a pair of black , Carpi's , an a white shirt. I slipped on the white air walks. I grabbed my bag an , left my new place. The walk to the school would take me less then five minutes sticking to the woods._

"_Emmett's POV)_

_I hated the idea of going to school again. Life hasn't been good since , Rose betrayed my trust , an the family's. I was glad she was gone though. She had only used me for what she needed. She never treated me right or understood me. She had lied to me that whole time. _

_She told me , she had found me in the woods. But that was just a big lie. Someone had killed me. She had been the one to do it._

_I began to get glimpses of my old life. Things became a little more clear. I saw her but I couldn't figure out who she was. She was long gone though , but I can't get her out of my head._

_Chapter Two _

_I walked into the school for my first day as a senior. As far as everyone knew, I was a emancipated minor from New Mexico. The women at the desk had handed me my schedule for the school year. My homeroom was 12 , in the east wing. I walked a little faster then I should have to get to my class on time. _

"_Your late" The teacher snapped as I entered the room. "I'm new it's my first day" I said shrugging at him. He had an annoyed look on his face. " Just take a seat" he said snapping. Another came in after me. He had herd what he said._

"_Oh someone didn't have his coffee this morning" the guy said. "Sit down now , next to the other trouble maker" he said pointing to me. I got a good look at the guy for the first time. He had the same scent all vamp's had._

_He was very tall at least 6'5 easy. He could tower over anyone he chose to. He looked like more of a body builder then a student. He had a boyish charm about him , when he grinned though. He seemed very familiar but I couldn't place. I was getting this vibe off of him like I knew him , but couldn't quite remember._

"_When I call your names say yes" the teacher named said. He didn't do it in order._

"_Joshua Mitchell" he said. "Yes" he said He called about ten more names one seemed familiar._

"_Emmett Cullen-O'Malley" he said. "Yo , I'm right here" the boy who had come in late said. My eye's popped open wide in shock , I knew that name. Could this be the same guy. Could this be my lost love?_

"_Now , opps forgot the other trouble maker" he said looking for my name. "Chloe Andrews" he said. "Yeah, it's me" I said._

"_Wait , wait… _

"_Emmett.._

_Emmett held his hand up to quiet the teacher. He turned around to look at me. The bell wrung giving the five minute warning to get to class. I took the necklace out of my shirt. He took my hand grabbing my bag an leading me out of the class room. Things have suddenly become very clear for me. We stood in a corner of the hall._

"_Loe?" he said calling me by my old nickname. "Em" I said still in shock. "How are you here?" he asked pulling me into his arms. "I was turned , like you were obviously" I said. _

"_How could I forget you" he said softly. " I only started remembering someone in my dreams about 15 years ago" I said. The second warning bell wrung. "What class do you have?" he asked. "I have gym first period" I said. "I do to" he said smiling. " We can talk when were in there" I said. He held my hand as we walked to the gym._

_Chapter three_

_I had changed into the pair of short an t-shirt . I walked back out almost bumping into Emmett as I came out. All of the girls were staring at him._

"_There all looking at you" I said. "So , I only see you" he said. We sat down on the stands waiting for the teacher._

"_I wish school was over already" he said. "Why" I said giving him a look. "So , I can greet you properly" he said winking at me._

"_Listen up , were going to go out side an run three laps around the track" the gym teacher said. Emmett helped me up, he stayed close to me the whole time. We both finished first even though we could have finished the three laps in two minutes._

_Chapter Four _

_It was the last class of the day finally. It was computer class. Emmett and I were sitting in the back along with his "sister , an brother". I was getting antsy wanting to leave._

"_Did you drive here?" Emmett asked. "No , I walked , my place isn't very far" I said. "You don't have a car?" he asked. "No , I'm supposed to me a emancipated minor remember" I said. "We are so getting you a car" he said grinning._

_The bell finally went of. Emmett stood , he grabbed my bag along with his. We walked outside , to where his car was parked , or should I say monster truck almost. It was a big silver jeep. Emmett pulled me close to him in the jeep , so he could keep an arm around me. We left the parking lot very quickly._

"_I don't really with live my parents , I have a cabin behind the main house. But I do have a room in there" he said. " Keeping up appearances" I said. "Yeah , we have to" he said. It only took five minutes to get to the house , with the way he was driving. It looked like it was the main house. _

_He turned the jeep off. He pulled me into his lap , holding me close to him. His head laid on my chest._

"_I've been waiting all day to hold you again" he said. I stroked his head. "I was having a dream last night but I couldn't see your face" I said. "I've been seeing you to" he said._

"_Tell me who killed you , I know it wasn't a bear attack" I said tilting his head up to look into his liquid eye's. "Your father hired someone" he said. "I knew it was him" I said. "That was the past , this is the present , I'm not going let anyone take you away from me" he said pulling my head down to his. _

_His mouth crushed mine. He cradled my head in his hands as we kissed. There was a loud thud on the door._

"_Damn it Jazz , leave us alone "Emmett growled. "Carlisle wants us all inside man" he said. "Fine" he said giving him a look. He lifted me out of the truck._

_He held me close to him as we went into the house. There were two other people in the room , besides Alice , an Jasper._

"_So , who is this?" Carlisle asked. "Um, this is kind of a long story" Emmett said. "Do tell" he said motioning for us to sit down._

"_It was 1919 , when I first saw her. I had only been here for about five years. My parents had died on the ship from Ireland. I lived in New York for about a six months an didn't like working there" Emmett said._

"_I just snapped one night. I was the only one left in the boarding house that night. I took everyone's money an left, with the bag on my back. I ended up in Tennessee "he said. "I found a job , in a local stable" he said._

" _I lived in the one room space above the stable's. I had almost nothing. I starved a lot." he said. There was looks around the room._

" _She lived on another estate close to where I worked. She was sitting by the pond. She had her feet in the water , reading a book" he said. "After a while , she began to bring me food an we became close" he said. " We were seeing each other for about two years before , her parents found out. He was the manger of the Chevy Factory" He said._

"_We snuck around to see each other. We'd spend a lot of time in my tiny place, but we were together" he said. " My father was the one who hired some one to kill him. He was found in the woods by the other one" I said finally talking. " I was turned by a man named James , my parents had put me in a mental hospital because I was depressed" I said. There was a gasp among them. " My friend Greg I met when he was only 20 , he began to create synthetic blood" I said. "I was his test subject" I said. _

" _What is your friends name again?" Carlisle asked. "Dr. Greg Heart" I said. "Ah , he's a good man" he said. "So , I'm taking you're the other vamp" I said. "Yes" he said._

"_Dear , what's your name?" the women named Esme asked me. "Chloe" I said. "Well your more then welcome in this house , if you can keep that smile on his face" she said._

" _Do you mind if we leave now?" Emmett asked. "Ok , we'll see you later" they both said. Emmett took my hand as we headed out of the main house._

"_My cabin is not far from here only about five miles , would you like me carry you?" He asked as we got out to the woods. "Carry me please" I said. He swung me on to his back. I wrapped my arms around him relaxing against him._

_He flew pretty quick threw the forest. We were there in less then two minutes. He gently helped me off of his back. The cabin was not small , but not overly large. There was a small lake , surrounded by flowers. A swing , an a hammock set out among the tree's._

"_This is your place?" I asked. "Yeah , I wanted a place like this , I had something close like this back home in Dublin" he said. I slid my arms thru his resting my head on his chest." Do you want to come inside with me?' he asked giving me a look. "Of course" I said. He opened the door to his cabin , the inside looked a lot bigger then the outside. _

_Chapter Five _

_There was a fire place in the living room, along with a large screen TV. The place had obviously been decorated by either Alice or Esme._

" _Do you want to take a bath first?" he asked arching an eyebrow. "Yeah , I would" I said. "It's this way" he said._

_I followed him through his bed room that had a view of the outside meadow. There was a large bed in there hand made , along with a built in book cases into the wall. There was a stereo system among other things._

"_I'm not going to rush you Chloe , we've been apart for way to long. I just want to hold you again" he said softly. "Good because , there's something I should tell you" I said looking at him. "What is it, babe?" he asked stroking my hair. "I haven't been with anyone since the last time we were together" I said. A look came across his face. He kissed me softly of the mouth._

"_Let's go in the bathroom" he said. "Ok" I said. "Why don't I run the tub an you can get undressed in here" he said. "Ok" I said. The door to the bathroom closed. I noticed that there was a robe on the bed. It was soft an silky. I changed out of what I was wearing. I slipped on the robe an tied it in the front. I opened the door an found the bathroom lit with vanilla scented candles. He was already in the tub covered by bubbles._

"_Who do you have for music?" I asked going over to the stereo. "Country , I love it some reason" he said. "I do to" I said browsing through the selection. I found my favorite cd. "That's the one I love" he said._

_I turned around slipping the robe off. I saw him suck in a deep breath of air. I slipped into the deep tub with him. He pulled me into his arms , so _

_my back was against his front._

"_Where have you been living?" he asked. " Well after I was turned I moved to Canada in the mountains , then Maine , Boston , Spain , Italy , an I lived in this place in Washington before coming here" I said. "Where?" he asked giving me a look. "Forks" I said. "When did you move there?" he asked. "About 8 years ago" I said. He was gripping my arms tight. "We left Forks 8 years ago" he said. "Really" I said . "Yes" he said._

_I laid my head on his muscular chest. Most of my body was in the water. He began to sing my favorite song. He had always had a very good voice , but didn't like to sing around most people from what I remembered._

"_Baby lock the doors , an turn the lights down low. Put some music that's on soft an slow. Baby we aint got no place to go .I hope you understand. I've been thinking about this all day long. Never felt a feeling quite this strong. I can't believe how much it turns me on just to be your man" he sang along with the song._

"_I love this song" I said. "I haven't sang in front of anyone in a long time" he said. " I love your voice" I said. "Thank you" he said._

_We laid in the tub for about an hour. He dried me off taking his time. He pulled me under the covers with him holding me close._

"_Emmett don't be surprised if you see me sleeping , there's something in the synthetic blood that makes me sleep" I said. "Your right I would have gotten Carlisle" he said._

_Chapter Six (chap seven online)_

"_Family"_

"_I haven't seem him this happy in almost ten years" Esme said to her husband. "I know , I hated seeing him this sad" Carlisle said._

" _I've seen those two together, for a long time" Alice said to them coming into the room. "Good , hopefully they'll be happy" Carlisle said. "She'll bring him out of the shell he's been in" Alice said to the man who had become her father over the years._

" _She's nothing like Rose. She'll never bring him down." Alice said. "Good" he said. "You should have seen them in home room they both were annoying the crap out of the teacher" she said smirking. "Ah , that is so our Emmett" Esme said grinning._

"_I've seen something else" Alice said. "What is it dear? "her father asked her. "Jasper's never going to attack any one human again. I saw Chloe giving him some of the synthetic blood, he will stick to it" Alice said. "That is amazing" he said. _

_Chapter Seven_

_I woke up , in the morning with my face buried in a chest. I looked up to see Emmett looking down at me._

"_Good morning , sunshine" he said. "Hi" I said burying my face back in his chest. "We have to go to school in a few hours" he said. "Mmm.. My synthetic blood is in the car" I said. "I already brought it in" he said , handing me the bottle. I took a long swig finishing it one gulp._

"_Is it good?" he asked. "Yeah , my friend create this so , I can have different flavors like chocolate , cranberry , strawberry , there's even some Irish cream one he's working on now" I said. "Oh , I want to try that when it's out" he said. I looked over at the clock , it was only four am._

"_Why the hell are you waking me up at four am?" I said. " You'll have to go home an get your clothes , an change" he said. "Your right" I said. "Do you want to move in here with me?" he asked. "Of course" I said. _

" _Can we leave now , so we can come back here before school?" I asked. "Sure" he said._

_It only took about twenty minutes to get some clothes , an other things from my apartment. I brought over a few cases of the synthetic blood leaving one in the main house._

_I had just finished changing in the main house. I put on a pink shirt, that had a v-neck , an a pair of blue jeans , with a whole in one knee. I put my hair up in a pony tail to keep it out of my face. _

_I went into the kitchen to grab a bottle of Synthetic blood from the fridge. When I ran into Jasper looking in the fridge. I pulled two out of the fridge. I put two in the microwave to warm them up. I handed Jasper the bottle that tasted like coffee. He was a little hesitant to try it. He took a sip out of it , letting out a moan._

"_Coffee flavored blood. I haven't had coffee in such a long time" he said drinking more. I drank my second bottle of the day. "That's why I like this better" I said. "Can I have more?" he asked. "Sure , but worn you, you'll be out like a light when you get home , this will make you tired by night time" I said. "Don't care , so much better then human blood" he said finishing it._

_Chapter Eight_

_I went in Emmett's jeep to school , when it came time. He kept insisting that I had to get a car for school. He wanted to pay for it. There were look from the other students in the parking lot._

"_There just wondering , what a teenager is doing with a 50,000 dollar jeep" he said. "Hey , your dad is a doctor" I said._

_He pulled me close to him , planting a hard kiss on my mouth. There were some looks from the girls an guys._

"_I don't want any losers hitting on you" he said loudly enough for anyone to here. "Don't be fresh" I said giving him a look . "Oh with you I can't help it" he said._

_We walked into the school , where Alice an Jasper were already were in there. We went into our home room waiting for the school day to start._

_This schedule was a little different. I noticed that all four of us had music, as a art requirement._

_Alice an Jasper both gave Emmett a weird look._

"_Did they mess it up?" she asked as we all walked to the class together. "Guys , what are you talking about" I said. " Emmett never takes music , he says he has no talent" Alice said. I let out a laugh then looked at Emmett._

"_You really haven't , since I last saw you?" I asked. "Nah , haven't felt like doing it for some reason till now" Emmett said. "You are so singing , when we get in there" I said pointing a finger at him._

"_Wait , he's my brother , how the hell did I not know he could sing?" Jasper asked. "That was part of my old life" Emmett said. "Dude , you always shy away , when the family played in the free time" he said. "Well , you guys can here me then" he said._

"_Mom is teaching this class" Jasper said. "What" he said. "Yeah , she wanted to go back into teaching" Jasper said. "Opps , guess she's going to be mad at me" he said shrugging._

_We finally got to the class. There was only about ten other students in there. Esme gave a strange look , when she saw Emmett. She came over to us._

" _Did they mess up your schedule?" she asked. "No" he said. "You've never wanted to take this class before" she said. "I didn't have Loe with me though" he said looking at me._

"_Your up first then you can sing something for me" she said. "Anything , I'll need help with the instruments' said. "Ok , you can have Chloe , Alice , and Jasper" she said._

"_What song are you thinking about?" Alice asked. "Why don't we just dance" he said, pulling out music sheets that was in his back pocket. We all looked over it quickly .We could remember things very easily._

_Emmett helped me on to the stage. Jasper helped Alice. I picked up the guitar , Alice played the drums, an Jasper the keyboard. Emmett stepped up to microphone. He began to sing .Esme had a hand over her mouth she was shocked. He put his heart into when he got to the chorus. He looked over at me._

"_So baby. Why don't we just dance. Down the hall maybe straight up the stairs. Bouncing off the wall , floating in air. Baby , why don't we just dance."_

_There was clapping from everyone when we were done. Alice came over an hugged him. Jasper just gave him a slap on the back. Esme was almost in tears._

"_That was wonderful , any one else want to go up an play?" she asked. There were not many who did. The rest of the day was kind of boring._

_Chapter Nine_

_The family decided to go on a hunting trip for the weekend. Emmett an I were finally completely alone. Alice had bought me some lengier online that he would love. The door opened to the bed room. The music was playing in the back round. He came in only wearing a pair of boxers. He was showing off everything he had. Up till know , we really haven't been together. We just held each other when we were in the tub._

"_I love pink on you" he said coming up behind me. He slid his arms through my pulling my backside against his hard front. "Alice picked it out" I said._

"_Why don't we get on the bed?" he asked turning me around in his arms. I laid in the middle of the handmade bed. He towered over me , putting his weight against mine._

"_It's been so long" he said holding my hips in his hands, softly. " I hate my father what , he did , we could have had children" I said. "I'm sorry , we can't have any" he said kissing my neck leaving a mark. I took of my top. He sucked in a breath._

"_Chloe I love you marry me" he said titling my head up so I could look at him. My mouth opened in shock. "Yes" I said throwing my arms around him. He leaned over an pulled something out of the draw. " I had this key , I had no clue what it was, but then I opened the safety deposit box , an found my mothers ring" He said slipping it onto my finger. The ring was set in silver , with an diamond in it. "Thank you" I said kissing him._

" _I think we should wait till were married" Emmett said slipping my top back on. " I'd like that actually" I said smiling. He pulled me into his arms holding me tightly to him._

"_Alice , will want to plan this" he said. "She can" I said. "Do you want a big one?" he asked. "No , just a small one by our lake" I said. " I have a lot of family who will want to come" he said. " I need to invite, Greg" I said. 'Is that all?" he asked. "That's the only one I want to invite" I said. _

"_Jasper want's to buy you a car as a present" Emmett said pulling me on to him so I was laying on him. "I don't like the newer cars they look like toys" I said. "What kind?" he asked. "I used to have a 1966 muscle car" I said. "Oh really" he said._

_Chapter 10_

_I walked into the kitchen to find it loaded with wedding items. I stopped , my eye's popped open wide. Once she spotted me , she ran over to me._

"_Let me see" she said excited. I held out my hand. "Oh , it was his mothers" she said. "Yeah" I said. "You don't care that I already started do you?" she asked. "No , but were having it by the lake" I said. "I know , you want it around the first place you met him" she said hugging me._

" _How soon can , we do this?" I asked. "Six ?" she asked. "I have to wait that long" I said sulking. "Oh , I can do it a lot faster of you want" she said. "Christmas" I said. "Ok" she said._

" _How's the school going to like this having a married couple" I said rubbing a spot on my head. "They can't say anything , I married to Jazz" she said , holding up her hand. Well they do think , I'm 20 , I told them that I left school for two years after my parents death" I said." I'll have it planned by then" she said grinning._

"_The fall dance is coming up , are you going?" Alice asked. "I don't know if he'll go" I said. "Oh trust me , he'll go if know what's good for him" Alice said. "Alice , I've never gone to a school one" I said. "I'll dress you up" she said. _

_Chapter Fifteen_

_Alice an I were going shopping after school to find a dress for the dance. It was only a few days away. The boys were going on a hunting trip , while we were gone for the night. I was getting antsy._

" _I haven't been apart from him, since the first day of school" I said. "Not even for a day?" she asked. "No" I said. " We can look for the other dress to" she said. "We should , I have no clue what I want though" I said. "You really never thought about it even then?" she asked. "I didn't think that my parents would ever allow it , they pretended they were ok with him , but they weren't" I said._

"_No one is going to get in between you two, you will get married" Alice said stopping the car quickly. There was no one around. "Thank you, I want something with color" I said._

_We finally got to the mall in the city. We were going to go to David's bridal but I stopped when I saw this little store in the mall. There were tons of hand made dresses. It was a white flowing tube top dress , with a long train in the back. There was a bow around the bodice that laid on the back._

"_This is so you" Alice said. "I like simple but with a little splash" I said. " He's going to love you in it when you get married" she said. "Now _

_Two find a dress for prom" I said. "Yeah , I have to get the make up to" she said._

_I stopped when I spotted a long cut dress, with a ribbon waist. The color was a baby blue. There were straps , an beading around the bust._

"_Get it" Alice said. "Really?" I asked. "Yes ,this is the one" she said._

_Alice was dropped what was in her hand when a young girl came in. She looked about 16 the oldest. She was not quite human._

"_Aunty Alice!" the girl said jumping into Alice's arms. "Nessie" Alice said hugging her tightly. The girl turned an looked at me. "Is she the one Uncle Emmett's always been in love with?" the young girl asked. "Yeah , Nessie this is Chloe , an this is my niece " Alice said._

"_Nice to meet you" I said looking at her. I cocked my head to the side looking at her. She looked really familiar._

"_Mom , an Dad are here somewhere" she said. " Why don't you pick out your dress for the wedding now" Alice said. "Ok , anything or .._

"_Well , I'm wearing this one" I said showing her. "Pretty , can I get any color?" she asked. "Go ahead" I said. We were about another ten minutes in the store. _

_The dressed were put in the back seat of the SUV. _

" _I see mom , an dad coming out of the mall''Nessie said. I cocked my head to the side looking at the man. He stopped when he saw me._

" _I thought he was dead" I said shocked. "Who?" Alice asked. " Alice , he's my cousin" I said to her before running over to him._

" _Edward" I said. "Your marrying Emmett" he said shocked. " We moved to Tennessee after your family was gone , I met Emmett , we've dated for about two years" I said. "Then he was killed" he said. "Yeah" I said. He pulled me into his arms an hugged me._

"_This is amazing, I have family" I said turning to Alice. "You do realize , that's Neisse's dad" Alice said. I turned to the young girl. "Nessie , would you like to be my flower girl?" I asked. "Yes!" she said excited._

_Chapter 11_

_Things were a little even weirder when we got back to the house. There was another familiar , car sitting in the drive way._

"_Oh GREG Is here" I said getting out of the car quickly. I ran into the main house finding my best friend. I found Greg drinking coffee in the living room , with Carlisle an Esme._

"_Chloe" he said getting up an hugging me. "Greg , I haven't seen you in so long" I said. "I know you look good" he said. "Weird question did you bring the one you were working on?" I asked. "Yes , an other things but I need some test subjects" he said. I hugged him again._

"_So this young lady would not tell me , about what was going on , why I was needed here for Christmas" Greg said. "Hmm.. Let me guess she sent , two guys to come an pick you up" I said. "Yeah" he said._

"_EMMETT, get your but out here" I said loudly. I could here a chuckle coming from upstairs. Emmett an Jasper were quickly down stairs._

"_This one … is my um fiancé" I said hugging Emmett. "Fiancé? Since when?" Greg asked. "Um , Since about two months" I said. "How long have you know him young lady?" Greg asked arching an eyebrow. "Since 1918"I said. His mouth opened in shock._

"_Wait , wait , wait , the same one?" Greg asked. "Yeah , how's that first day of school an poof he's in class" I said grinning. He hugged me again._

"_This has been a really weird day" I said looking at every one. "Why's that baby?" Emmett asked putting his arms around me. "Because , my cousin was apparently turned in 1918" I said. "Really, good you can have someone there then" he said. "Want to meet him" I said. "He's here sure" he said grinning. _

_I pointed to Edward. "That's my , brother" he said. "No , he's my cousin Anthony Edward Mason" I said. Esme , Jasper , Emmett , Carlisle , all gave us a strange look._

"_He was sick right before we left to move to Tennessee" I said. _

"_You know how lucky you are don't you" Jasper said to me. "Yeah , I do" I said. "You have the person you love , an family" he said amazed. "I know , an I got a brother to know" I said hugging Jasper._

"_So Greg , walk me down the aisle?" I asked. "I'd love to" he said hugging me once again._

_Chapter 12_

_I had finished changing into my dress for the dance. The dance was at a local house. Alice had rented a limo for the night. There were chilled bottles of the synthetic blood. We were waiting for the guys to come out of the cabin house. Esme wanted photo's._

_Alice was wearing a purple dress. It was one shoulder with a flower on the side with the strap. Alice had altered her dress making it a lot shorter. She had done the same to mine. It was floor length before but now it was right below my knee's. She had pinned my hair up , letting some clothes drop around my face._

_I could see the guys coming up to the main house. They had small boxes in there hands._

_Esme took photo's of Alice an I buy are self's an together. The guys came over to us._

_Jasper was wearing a classic black tux. Emmett was wearing a navy blue suite that was almost black. He had on a black shirt underneath , along with a tie._

"_You look pretty" he said kissing my hand. "Thank you" I said hugging him. "I got you something" he said , handing me a box. He slipped a necklace around my neck. It was the Cullen family crest. "Thank you" I said kissing his cheek._

_I handed Alice , Jasper ,an Emmett a bottle of the Synthetic blood. Jasper opened it with no problem. The other's were a little hesitant to try it._

"_Try it" Jasper said. Alice opened the bottle taking a sip. She chugged it very quickly. "Chocolate" she said shocked. Emmett took his an took a sip._

"_Irish cream" he said, drinking the rest of it. " Be careful , there is real stuff in there" I said. He handed the bottle back to me , after taking two more sips._

"_This is amazing" Alice said. "Yeah , Greg runs a site that only vamps can see, they have to pay a fee, to purchase this" I said. "An the Voutori aren't stopping him" Alice said. " No that's the thing , haven't you noticed something different about him?" I asked. "I have but I couldn't put my finger on it" she said. "His father was a half breed , an his mother a full human ,that's why he look 24 instead of 94"I said._

" _He's a hybrid" Emmett said shocked."Yeah , he was the one who found me after I had been turned" I said. "He's like a family member to you" Emmett said. "Emmett , he was more of a father to me then my own" I said._

_The music was blaring in the house. Half the student body was there. Emmett pulled me close to him, rubbing against me. Alice an Jasper were dancing right next to us. This is the best time I had in a long time. It's been so long since I could be care free. _

_There had been something bothering me. I kept seeing this blonde women where I went alone. She was tall an very skinny. She always looked at me , like she wanted to kill me._

"_Alice , can I talk to you alone?" I asked. Jasper looked over at me. "What's wrong?" he asked coming over to me. "I need to talk to Alice ok" I said getting annoyed._

_Alice let me away from the boys into the bathroom. We sat down on the couch._

"_What's wrong?' she asked. "I've been seeing this blonde women every where, I think she's following me" I said , jumpy. "What does she look like?" she asked biting her lip. 'Blonde , tall , very long hair , skinny" I said. _

"_She must have herd that Emmett was getting married" Alice said softly. "Who is she , she looks at me like she wants to kill me" I said._

"_There's some stuff , I think I need to tell you" Alice said. "Just someone tell me" I said. The door to the bathroom opened an a blonde women , the one who had been bothering me came in._

"_So where's my husband" the blonde said. "Get out of here Rose, you two have been divorced for almost 20 years" Alice said standing up , an covering me._

"_What not happy to see me" she said laughing. "You exposed us so no" Alice said. "Come on , can't I see my boy' she said. "You're a bitch , I don't know what anyone ever saw in you" Alice said. "I'm a vampire siren , I made them see an do what I want" Rosalie said. _

_I would not let this blonde hurt my Emmett. I stood up , an walked over to her. _

" _What makes you think , you can come back here?" I asked. "An who are you" she said sneering. "Emmett true mate" I said. "Oh you're the one that got put in the nut house" she said._

"_Because I lost the one person , who ever cared about me, showed me any kind of love" I said. " You can have him , he's trash anyways" Rosalie said. I let the shield around me drop , that I had up since I came here. Alice let out a shocked gasp. I sent the ball of energy towards Rose , leaving Rose in a pile of dust._

"_Don't piss me off bitch" I said sneering at the ashes. Alice looked at me shocked. "Get Jasper know" I said shaking. Alice ran quickly an came back with the both of them._

_Emmett was going to come over to me._

"_DON'T" I yelled. "Baby…_

"_Get out , seriously both of you" Jasper said pushing them out. Jasper sat next to me on couch. It took almost an hour to calm me down._

" _Will you tell me what happened?" Jasper asked. "No , I can barely control this right now" I said running a hand through my hair. "What will help?" he asked. "I need music to drown this all out" I said with my hands begin to shake again. He pulled an ipod out of his jacket. "Thank you" I said putting it in my ears. "Why don't we walk home through the woods , so you can relax" he said. "Tell him , not mad" I said rubbing my temples. "Ok" he said leaving. He came back a second later._

"_There on the way home. I told them" he said. He helped me up. "Thank you" I said._

_It took an hour to get back to the house walking. We didn't say one word till we got back to the house._

" _Need to be alone for a while , tell Greg …_

"_Ok , Emmett's at the main house" he said. "Hurry" I said slumping down on the bench. I passed out._

_Chapter thirteen_

" _Tell me what happened" Emmett said as Jasper came in the house. "Not right now , she need's Greg's help" Jasper said sending a calmness over him._

" _What happened?" Greg asked standing up. "Her shield dropped" Jasper said. A look came over his face. "Shit , shit , shit , Carlisle I need your help" he said grabbing his medical bag he had left by the door._

_They began to work over her in the cabin._

_Greg came back into the main house. He saw Emmett slouched over the table. _

"_Is she ok?" he asked rubbing his face. "She's ok , but she can't have a lot of people around her right now" Greg said. _

"_What happened to her?" he asked. "Sit down , I think I need to tell the whole story" Greg said._

" _She was turned , when she was in the asylum by a man named James. That guy had so much rage in him , it went into her when she was turned. It took her five years before she could even stand to around any one beside me. I had just finished Medical school two years before. My father wanted me to take her back to the Voultori , but I convinced them to let me stay with her in the states till she got better" He said._

"_What does that mean?" Emmett asked. " She absorbs the energy around her good or bad , an it usually kills anyone around her , but she has been controlling it. She usually gets really upset when someone threatens the people she loves" Greg said._

"_Who did she get so upset about?" Emmett asked. "Rose , she came back" Jasper said. "What did that bitch do to her?" he asked ._

"_Nothing , she made a comment about you , an she flipped Emmett. That girl is afraid someone is going to take you away from her again. She panics every time she's away from you" Jasper said._

"_What can we do to help her?" Emmett asked looking at Greg. " She needs to me medicated for a few days , heavily. I've given her a high does of melatonin an a relaxer" he said. " Is there anything I can do for her?" Emmett asked. "She seems to calm down with music , but I wouldn't recommend any one but Carlisle , Jasper , or me going in there now" Greg said._

"_How long?" Emmett asked. "Hard to tell , when it first happened it took her five years to get the shields up. Last time 10 years ago, it only took , three weeks" Greg said._

"_What set her off last time?" Emmett asked. "Some one murdered a child she knew" Greg said._

"_Greg , I think , we should let Emmett in with her. He sings an she seems to only notice him" Jasper said. "Ok, not for a day , ok" he said. _

_Chapter fourteen_

_I began to feel the fog lift up around me. I could only feel two emotions from the people coming in the room , love an concern. The voice was lifting me out slowly._

" _Well do you wanna dance? An hold my hand .Call me your lover man?Oh baby do you want to dance? Well do you want to dance under the moon light , squeeze me an hug me all through the night?"_

_My eye's popped open along with a grin on my face._

"_I'm not up to dancing but I could use a hug" I said weakly. He got under the covers pulling me into his arms. My face turned into his chest. I felt my self go back under, but I knew he was safe._

_My stomach was growling. I opened my eye's to see that I was buy my self. I looked around to notice , that they had moved me to the main house for some reason._

_I clutched the wall , making my way down to the kitchen. They were all in there. _

_Emmett rushed over to me as soon as he noticed me. He sat me down on the counter stools._

"_How are you feeling?" he asked touching my face. "Better" I said. "Good , I was worried about you" he said kissing my forehead. "Hungry" I said. "Want me to warm it up?" he asked. I nodded weakly._

"_How long have I been out?" I asked. " Almost five weeks" he said handing me the warmed blood. I took a sip, growling , with hunger. "I'll make you a few more" he said. "Need a lot" I said finishing it._

" _Emmett give her one of the bars" Greg said. "Ok" he said. Emmett handed me something that looked like a fruit bar. "You'll be able to digest it" Greg said touching my shoulder. I nodded my thanks. I had my first solid food in a long time. I drank three more bottles finally feeling full._

"_Do you want me to postpone the wedding?" Alice asked standing in front of me. "Alice , I told you not to say anything to her!" Emmett said upset. " I need to know" Alice said. _

"_What day is it?" I asked confused. "December 19th__" she said. "No , can we push it back to New Year's? I don't think , I'm up to it yet Emmett" I said looking at him. "That's fine baby" he said kissing my hand. _

_I wanted him. I couldn't wait._

" _Hey Emmett , why don't you take Chloe back to the cabin an help her shower?" Jasper said giving me a look. " Yeah , please" I said. "Ok" he said._

_I undressed in the bathroom leaving a pile of clothes on the floor. Emmett had turned on the shower. I sat down on the toilet._

"_Need to get naked to have to help me" I said. "Ok" he said. He was quickly undressed. He lifted me into the shower. I laid against him as he washed me , with care._

"_I'm so glad your ok" he said crushing me to him. "Emmett , I don't want to wait till the wedding" I said looking up at him. " Wait for what?" he asked. "To be with you , I need to" I said licking his chest. He let out a growl out of me._

" _Baby , are you sure?" he asked. "Yes" I said. He dried me off an took me to the bed , that was cleaned an made. He peeled the sheets back from the bed placing me on it._

_He placed his mouth over mine. His tongue invaded my mouth clashing with mine. His hand was buried in my hair , holding it. I could feel him hard against me. My thighs cradled him to me._

_The first time was quick , just wanting to be together again. He loved me slowly after that. I feel asleep on top of him._

_Chapter 15_

_I woke up with the covers curled around me. I looked around to see , the time on the alarm clock. The date said , December 24. I had been asleep again for half the week._

_I quickly showered , an changed into a dress , that had been left by the door. It was a red , an white floral dress. I slipped on the shoe's. I made my way to the main house with no problem. My shield was completely back up._

_The house had been transformed , it into a winter wonderland almost._

_There was a large pine tree fully decorated. There were presents covering almost every wall. There were some people in their that I didn't know. I wish it was tomorrow after all._

"_I kind of saw that you'd change your mind" Alice said coming over an hugging me. "Thank you" I said. _

_Emmett pulled me into his arms , my back against his front. He rested his head on my shoulder. _

" _Hey baby" he said. "Hi" I said touching his arm. _

"_Every one this is Chloe" he said introducing me to the other group of vampires. He turned to the group that was in the corner. One of them was holding Nessie like Emmett was holding me._

" _Jake this is my cousin Chloe" she said. " Nice to meet you , thanks for inviting me" he said shaking my hand. "Your Neisse's mate" I said. "Yeah , I am" he said holding her close. "You're a shifter aren't you?" I asked. "Yeah wolf" he said. "Thought so" I said._

" _This is Paul , my sister Rachel his wife , Jared an his wife Kim , an Embry an his wife Leah" he said. "Nice to meet you all" I said._

_He took me to a corner so we were buy are selves._

" _How are you feeling?" he asked. "Good" I said. " Alice told me , you would change your mind" he said. " Figures" I said shrugging. _

"_Question ,what did you tell the school?" I asked. "You took your GED" he said. "Good don't want to go back" I said. "Me either" he said._

" _Good thing Alice nagged me to write my vows ahead of time" I said. "Me too" he said._

"_Where are we going for our honeymoon?" I asked playing with his tie. "Your going to have to wait till tomorrow" he said. "Tell me" I said kissing his neck. "No stop it" he said laughing._

" _Do you want to open one of your present?" he asked. I thought about it for a second. " I didn't get anyone anything" I said. "Your better that's all that matters" he said. " I didn't get to get you anything" I said upset. " Babe , I have you why would I need anything else?" he asked. I hugged him._

_Alice whisked me away from the group saying that she had to refit my gown for me. I had lost about twenty lbs. , since the dance. She said she wanted to make some alterations for me , that she knew I would love. _

_We were having the ceremony at breaking dawn. Then we would celebrate after that._

_I had just finished showering around three a.m. Alice had finished the gown. I stopped when I saw what she had done to it. The back had been changed a little. It was more corset style now._

" _You like it right?" she asked. " Yes" I said touching it. "You get a little more sleep, I need to check on things" she said giving me a hug. "Ok , thank you for helping me with this" I said. " Your welcome" she said._

_Chapter Sixteen_

_I woke up a few hours later. Alice was back in the room finishing up touches._

"_Good your up , we've got an hour till the wedding" Alice said. "I can't believe , I'm going to marry him" I said. " You are" she said hugging me._

_Alice made me change into the dress. She did my make up then hair. She curled my hair leaving it down with big curls. She put a tiar in my hair instead of a veil. _

" _Ok , we have something new , your dress, something old , the ring , something borrowed the earrings from Esme, an something blue" she said handing me a garter._

"_Let me get ready" she said moving very quickly. She was changed an ready in less then a minute. There was a nock on the door. _

"_Alice everything is ready" Esme said coming in. "Oh honey you look so pretty" she said hugging me. "Thank you" I said. "Are you ready?" she asked. "I've been ready for a long time" I said._

" _We're going to have to walk to the cabin" Esme said. " Ok" I said. _

_Greg was waiting out side for me at the steps. He handed me the bouquet of flowers. He kissed me on the cheek._

"_He's going to love it" Greg said. " I know , but you know this is going to sound weird , but your like a father to me" I said. "I know , I love you two" he said._

"_Let's go , I want to get married" I said to them. I looked up to notice for the first time , that it had snowed on the ground. There was white every where. There was a long white carpet , that led to the cabin. Greg looped his arm through mine. The group rose , when we reached the arch over head. There was a couple of small tents. Music began to play. It was a song I knew. It was up beat. I sucked in a breath when I saw him. He was dressed in a black Armani suite. I loved this song._

"_Like a fool I went and stayed too longNow I'm wondering if your love's still strongOo, baby, here I am, signed, sealed, delivered, I'm yours!Then that time I went and said goodbyeNow I'm back and not ashamed to cryOo, baby, here I am, signed, sealed, delivered, I'm yours!Here I am babySigned, Sealed, Delivered, I'm yours(You got my future in your hands)Here I am babySigned, Sealed, Delivered, I'm yours(You got my future in your hands)I've done a lot of foolish thingsThat I really didn't mean, didn't I?Seen a lot of things in this old worldWhen I touch them, they mean nothing, girlOo, baby, here I am, signed, sealed, delivered, I'm yours!Oowee baby, you set my soul on fireThat's why I know you're my heart's only desireHere I am babySigned, Sealed, Delivered, I'm yours(You got my future in your hands)"Here I am babySigned, Sealed, Delivered, I'm yours(You got my future in your hands)_

_Greg kissed me on the cheek , when I got to the end of the carpet. I was a little shocked that Carlisle was marrying us. Emmett took me in his arms pulling me close to him._

"_Emmett please wait till the end of the ceremony" Carlisle said giving him a look. He almost blushed._

"_Who gives away this women?" Carlisle asked. "I do" Greg said. _

" _We are here together Chloe Tabitha Andrews, and Emmett Mackenzie O'Malley-Cullen in holy marriage. Most of our kind don't usually have a ceremony. But Emmett an Chloe both wanted one because they loved each other before they were turned, an would have married if not taken from each other. Fate separated but one simple act brought them back into each other life" he said._

" _They've decided to talk a little about them self's before they were turned an after" he said. Emmett took my hands in his. "By the way , I love that song" I said. "I knew you would" Emmett said grinning._

"_Emmett , why don't you go first" Carlisle said. "Ok" he said._

" _Most of you didn't know that I lived in Ireland for the first part of my life. It was different there. Every one was struggling an starving. I began to work very young to help my parents. We decided to make a trip to the New Country to start are life's over there. My parents died on the boat sadly. I lost my family that day. That was 1912 , when I came here. I did everything I could to survive. I stole , worked , conned people out of money. I had it one day when a friend in a factory was killed. I went to the boarding house , an stole one last time. I took all the money an things that could be sold. I moved down to Tennessee in 1918. I got a job working the stables an a roof over my head. I still struggled thinking now one would want someone like me." he said._

" _My family had moved down to Tennessee to see the Opening of another Chevy Plant. My father was the manger. Both of my parents had never really been there for me. They left nannies an other to take care of me. I learned young not to rely on anyone, till I met Emmett though." I said._

" _I always sat out by the lake, sticking my feet in the water reading book. I always brought an extra lunch with me usually leaving it for a hungry animal. I had gone back up to my room. I was looking out the window , an saw something that saddened me. I saw someone who was so hungry , that they we eat something left for an animal" I said. "He kept coming back every day after I left it there for him." I said. " He finally came out one time , when I saw still there. I offered it to him an he asked me why someone like me was being so nice to him." I said._

"_We introduced are self's, an she kept calling me by my given name , which shocked me. I asked her if she was always so bold an she said , hell yeah" he said touching my cheek._

" _I taught him how to read , an write. We just knew we were ment for each other from the first day we talked. He was the only family , I had in my heart. He cared about me , an always tried to make me laugh. We snuck away with each other every chance we got." I said._

" _Her father found out an he pretended he was ok , with it for about a month. He had me killed taking me away from her .But luckily my new father found me an saved my life" he said._

" _My parents put me in an asylum. I was in deep depression losing my true love. I was turned my a mad man. I was found by a hybrid my friend Greg. He took care of me for so long. He was actually a few years younger then me. He was more of a father then mine had ever been. He taught me how to control my rage , an thirst. I only ever killed two people , an it was the one's who took me from him" I said._

_{Talking among some people}_

" _I lived my life not really remembering who I was till I stepped foot into a high school in this town" Emmett said. " I herd the name an it clicked" I said._

"_I always be there you. I will never leave you again." Emmett said , with a growl. "I know" I said calming him down._

"_Do you Emmett Mackenzie O'Malley-Cullen take , Chloe Tabitha Andrews in Holy marriage to honor , an cherish , an to love for the rest of your lives?" Carlisle said. "I do" he said. _

"_Do you Chloe …_

"_Yes" I said cutting him off getting laughs from the crowd._

"_Repeat after me Emmett" he said grinning. Emmett nodded._

"_With this ring I thee wed" he said. "With this ring I three Wed" Emmett said slipping the band on to my left hand. Carlisle looked at me._

_I slipped the ring on. "With this ring I finally wed" I said changing it a little._

" _Everyone they have decided to go by Mr.& Mrs. O'Malley-Cullen, I now pronounce them husband an wife. You may ….. _

_I grabbed Emmett by the tie an pulled him to me. I planted a kiss on him that had every one cheering._

" _I love you" I said . "I love you to , but I think Carlisle is mad you kept cutting him off" he said. I looked up at him. He had a smile on his face. _

"_You two are finally married. I just as happy as you two are" he said._

" _Now everyone the reception , will be at the house. Every one will be opening the presents" Carlisle said._

_The party began to thin later during the day. I was opening my presents before I left._

"_Here honey open this" Emmett said handing me a package from Nessie. There was a ipod inside , with music cards to load music on it. Along with extra batteries. "Thank you , Nessie" I said hugging her. "Your welcome" she said. Edward had put some of his music on there for me. Bella had gotten me a couple books._

"_Here open mine" Emmett said. I opened the flat packet to find a deed in there. " HOW, you bought the stables!" I said knocking him over an hugging him. "Mom , an Dad helped me by contacting the people" he said._

"_This is amazing" I said._

_Alice whisked me away having me change into my after wedding dress. It was a pink dress, with leggings underneath._

"_I packed ton's of lengier for you , my present" she said kissing my cheek. "Thank you" I said. _

"_Carlisle rented a private jet for you an Emmett to use for the next two months for you two to use. It's fully stocked." She said._

" _Is that where were going for are honey moon?" I asked. "Well , you will stop there for a few days but no" she said. _

_We went back to the main house. I was shocked to see a vintage mustang sitting in the drive way. Emmett was sitting in the passenger side._

_I ran over an hugged Jasper. He loved working on cars._

"_Thanks" I said. "Your welcome" he said._

_Chapter Seventeen_

_We made it down to Tennessee pretty fast. I stopped to look at the old house. I was happy to find a couple with five children living there. The tiny lake was still there._

"_Can I help you?" a women asked. "Sorry just looking my parents used to live here" I said. "We only moved in about seven months ago , would you like to come an see inside?" she asked. "No , I wasn't happy there , but I hope you are" I said. " Come back any time" she said. _

"_We will we bought the Cannon estate" Emmett said , putting an arm around me. " I thought an older couple bought it" she said. "No , it was my money , but my parents dealt with them" he said. "Well welcome , are you two…_

" _We actually only got married two days ago" I said sliding an arm around him. "Congratulations" she said smiling. "Thank you" I said._

_We headed down the road about two miles to where the stables were. There were a few people working there._

" _This is private property" the older man said. _

" _I'm Emmett Cullen , this is my wife Chloe " Emmett said opening my door for me. The man whipped his hands on his jeans._

" _I'm sorry , I didn't realize you were so young, I'm Joseph the foremen" he said. " That's ok" he said shaking the mans hand. "My parents actually dealt with the Cannon's because they did want to deal with some one so young" Emmett said. I let out a giggle at that._

" _Well do you know anything about this type of life?" he asked. " My grandfather worked on one , I used to help him but it's been a very long time" Emmett said._

"_It was sure nice of you to let the Cannon's stay on as the mangers of this place" Joseph said. "I only want to keep this place running not take it over , it's special" Emmett said._

" _You two are staying in the main house , or …._

" _No , we had the apartment renovated over the stables , that's going to be ours when were here" Emmett said. "I sure whish I had a wife who wanted to stay over the stables" he said. _

"_Well considering , I met him close to a farm , he used to work in the stables so a lot of times I just stayed with him over the stables" I said. " I understand" Joseph said._

" _We're just staying for a few hours , then were leaving" Emmett said. " You to just got married right?" he asked. "Yeah Christmas morning" Emmett said. "Congrats" he said. "Thank you" Emmett said. _

_We walked into the older stables. It looked shabby on the outside, but when we got up stairs in was like stepping back in time. There was a fresh coat of pain on the walls. The same frame was there , but a new mattress. One of the walls had been taken out to make the place a little bigger. There was flowers over the place. There was a TV in the corner._

" _This is our place , when we want to be alone with out any one bothering us" he said slipping his arms around me. "This is the only place I ever felt a home" I said. "I know" he said. _

_There was a nock on the door to the apartment. Emmett opened it to see an older man in his late 80's there._

"_They said you looked like him" the man said. "Who are you talking about sir?" Emmett asked. " Don't fool me I know , it's you Emmett , how the hell are you alive?" the man asked._

_I looked at the only man that who ever helped us by not revealing our relationship. _

" _Conner Cannon" I said gripping Emmett's arm. "Now explain to me how you two are alive , an so young?" he asked closing the door behind him._

"_We can't if we tell you , we can get killed" I said. "Not even a hint Chloe?" he asked. " We can't ever lose each other again , that's all I can say" I said. "So you can't die then" he said. We didn't answer him._

" _I was truly sorry when I herd what happened to the both of you" Conner said. "Thank you , please don't tell anyone" I said. " I won't you two were the only one's who didn't care that I was a queer" Conner said coughing._

" _We got married two days ago" Emmett said. "That's great" he said hugging us both. "I'm going to go to my retirement home , my son Joseph will be running this place" he said. "Ok" we both said._

_Chapter 18_

_We had just gotten on the plane. Emmett would still not tell me , where we were going for are trip. _

"_The cabin is through there" the flight attendant said. " Is everything set up?" Emmett asked. "Yes sir , we got the orders form you sister nice girl" the older women said. "Thanks don't bother us ok?' he asked arching an eye brow. "Not a problem , I remember my honeymoon to" she said smiling. _

_Emmett opened the door. He carried my over the threshold getting a laugh from the women named Ziva. He closed the door behind him setting me down._

_There were flowers , an some Syn blood chilling on ice. There was a TV that came down from the ceiling. There were a couple of comfy chairs. There was a large metal bed bolted to the floor , with silk sheets. The place smelled like vanilla. There was also a system to play music._

" _Where are we going?" I asked. "Not telling" he said. "Tell me" I said pinching his nipples. "Like that'll work" he said laughing. "No hint?" I asked kissing his neck. "Maybe later" he said sliding his hands down to my behind. "No" I said moving away from him. "Babe.._

"_I'm going to go change" I said picking up the bag, that had been left on the door. He arched an eyebrow at me. "Ok' he said grinning. I went into the bathroom. There was a note from Alice on sink._

"_He still won't tell you but' you'll have fun" singed Alice. "P.S , put some music on , luv ya" singed Alice again. I slipped out of my dress an bra an panties. I took a very quick bath an cleaned my teeth. I put on a sheer pink lace teddy top, that was see through an a pair of pink panties. _

_I opened the door an began to laugh when I herd the song that he was playing. He was playing " I can make your bed rock". He was wearing only a pair of black silk pajama bottoms._

"_Like that isn't obvious" I said. "Hey this is the music your cousin picked out" he said giving me a look. "Change it please" I said. "Ok" he said. He put on a song called good directions._

_He pulled me into his arms. We began to slow dance to the song._

" _Are you happy?" he asked tilting my head up. "More then you know" I said._

" _Would you like to buy a house , or are you happy with the cabin?" he asked. " Why are you asking that?" I asked. " I just want you to be able to have a place that is ours together , we made it" he said. "I love the cabin , but it could be a little bigger" I said. "Alice , an Esme are renovating it" he said. _

_I pulled him on to the bed, so he was over me. He had a grin on his face._

_He slipped off my panties, an my top. He looked over me. _

"_Your so pretty Chloe" he said kissing the tops of my breast. His hands cupped my breast tightly. My leg rubbed against his thighs._

"_Your wet" he growled. "I want you" I said rubbing against him. His mouth landed on my nipple. His tongue darted out an licked it. My hands clutched his hair._

_He had taken his pants off at some point. He rolled over so I was on top of him. His member rested against my stomach._

"_Touch me" he said , sliding his hands to my hips. My hands slid up to his chest. My mouth latched on to his nipple tugging on it. He arched under me rubbing against me hard. I slid my hand to his member. My hand circled his length. He arched up under me._

"_Been so long since you touched me" he said. "We made love six days ago" I said. " Too long" he said. I slowly slid my self on him. I shuddered when he was fully inside of me. He rolled me under him. He began to slowly thrust into me. His cock was dragging against my bud._

"_Touch me" he said thrusting into me. My hands slid down to his behind. I wrapped my legs around his waste. "Mine" he said clutching me to him. He bit my neck marking me as his. "MINE!" he said once again._

"_God your so fucking tight, so wet around my cock" he said thrusting faster into me. We both came together._

_Chapter Nineteen _

_The plane landed in a field. There was green all around us._

" _Emmett , were in Ireland" I said turning an looking at him. "I thought it was time you see where I'm from" he said. "This is the one place I always wanted to come" I said. " Why didn't you" he said. " I couldn't bear to come here , I didn't have you" I said. He put an arm around me , holding me close to him._

" _Esme , had this place renovated for me , this is my old house" he said softly. "Really?" I said shocked. " I know , I can't believe it's still standing here after all this time" he said in awe._

_Emmett picked me up after he opened the front door of the house. He carried me threw. My feet set down in front of the fireplace._

"_Esme , had the bathroom redone , added a shower an a sink" he said. " I could use a shower" I said giving him a wink. " Me too" he said._


End file.
